


Stolen

by DragonSorceress22



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Get-Together Fic, Kisses, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSorceress22/pseuds/DragonSorceress22
Summary: Murder with a side of heist in Osaka, except neither of those things really happen because this is just fluff. (Can you tell I don’t have a summary for this one?)
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 20
Kudos: 135





	Stolen

**Author's Note:**

> Fic-baited again. Beta’d by the baiter, [solomonara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/solomonara/pseuds/solomonara/works).

Shinichi wasn’t quite sure _why_ Hattori still insisted on these outings. Every month or so he would invite Shinichi out to Osaka for one reason or another. Inevitably a case would fall into their laps. Inevitably, after it had been solved (no matter the hour), Hattori would insist on going out to eat.

Tonight’s restaurant was slightly more upscale – they’d done hole-in-the-wall local dives, fast food, and family restaurants before, but not any place like this. Shinichi didn’t think anything of it, though. This place was a convenient location, and open at the late hour. Shinichi did ignore Hattori’s prompt to order a stronger drink though. It was so late he barely wanted food and, despite Hattori’s pouting, only nibbled on the beer snacks Hattori had ordered.

They were arguing amicably about who had “won” the deduction battle over the night’s case when the waiter – no, the bartender? – came up to their table. He held a sealed envelope out to Shinichi.

“It’s from the woman over there,” he said, and nodded toward the bar.

Shinichi turned in his seat to look. There was only one woman seated at the bar, but her face was turned away. It was difficult to get a read on her that way. Long dark hair fell down her back in waves over a flattering blue dress. One perfectly matched heel was hooked on the rung of the bar stool. He could gather little else.

Bemused, Shinichi turned back and accepted the envelope. He kept one eye on the bartender as he returned to his work and the other on the woman who never so much as glanced his way.

“Wow, Kudou. A love note?” Hattori teased with a cheeky grin and a bit of eyebrow wiggling.

“In a sealed envelope?” Shinichi replied with barely a thought. “No, this wasn’t a spur of the moment thing.” He finally straightened in his seat and turned his focus to the envelope. “With my luck it’s laced with poison or something.”

He opened it anyway though, eager for more clues, and found a single white note card printed with clean black kanji.

Tonight, Solitaire is no longer in the cards.

I’m all in and I’ll play to win.

Just know this, Tantei-kun:

It is not my intention to shoot the moon;

I don’t need to collect them all, only one.

~ Kaitou KID

Shinichi immediately jerked back around to look at the woman again. She was still there. The bartender, however, was gone.

Shinichi started a little and turned back when Hattori snatched the note from his hand.

“Aw man! You’re gonna go, aren’t ya. There’s no way you’re _not_ gonna go! You love KID heists! Man, why’d it have ta be tonight!”

_Why, indeed._ Shinichi took the note back and stared down at it. _It’s already so late. It’s not like KID to give such late notice. And why bring it to me? How did he even know I’d be in Osaka anyway?_

“Sorry, Hattori,” Shinichi said, voice already distant. He stood and grabbed his blazer from the back of his chair. “There’s something weird about this one. I think I should go alone.” He tossed some money down on the table, ignoring Hattori’s protests both of his leaving and of his paying for the food he’d barely touched. And then he was gone.

The timing and delivery of the notice weren’t the only things strange about this theoretical KID heist. On the back of the note card, KID had printed a street address in Osaka and Shinichi dutifully followed his phone’s GPS there. He had expected the site to be related to poker based on the numerous references to card games in the note, but the fact that KID had provided him the location anyway… KID had seen Shinichi sitting with an Osaka native, but he’d eliminated the need for that expert consult. It was one more reason for Shinichi to go alone.

It was well past midnight when Shinichi arrived at Poker Live Osaka, a small poker tournament venue accessed by a narrow outdoor stairway crammed in next to a 7-Eleven. Had KID not provided the exact address, he’d hardly have believed this was the right place. For one thing, it had closed at midnight. No audience. For another, what possible sort of target could be inside?

With a conspicuous glance around, Shinichi snuck up the stairs and tried the door. It opened soundlessly and he stepped inside.

Safety lights and sleep-mode TV screens cast a faint glow over exposed brick walls and seven black oval poker tables jammed together in a space only just big enough for them and their multitude of chairs. And there, in dramatic shadow leaning a hip against the one table set apart from the rest, was Kaitou KID. Shinichi stopped, leaving the whole of the cramped room between them.

“I came alone,” he said, and he caught the amused smirk that flitted to KID’s face. He breathed out a laugh. “Not to sound dramatic or anything,” he added. “What’s going on, KID? _Something’s_ definitely up, and I don’t think it’s a jewel heist this time.”

“Alas, you’ve caught me _not_ committing a crime tonight,” KID admitted with a shrug. “Well… not any crime that we’re not committing together,” he added with a grin. “Bit of trespassing. It happens.”

“Well you called me here for something,” Shinichi pressed. He headed farther into the room, slow and with careful focus on his surroundings only out of fear of a stubbed toe. He made it around the chairs and tables and up to the roped off little area where KID was standing. He joined him beside the table.

This close, Shinichi could see now that KID seemed different. His brain wanted to assign the word “nervous” before Shinichi even put a finger on why. KID was leaning back from him just slightly now, like he hadn’t expected Shinichi to get so close and didn’t want him reading him quite so thoroughly. But then why not move away? Or stop Shinichi before he’d gotten there?

Shinichi put his hands on his hips and rather deliberately leaned in. “Well, KID? If you don’t tell me, I’ll assume the worst. Who’s been killed?”

“What?” The word tumbled out of KID in startled alarm. “No one! I… Look, I know you’ve been seeing– I mean, I know you’ve been coming to Osaka a lot lately so I thought _I’d_ come here… I mean, so… so I came here to–”

“To _what_?”

KID pulled in a breath. His mouth opened. Then the flicker of a cringe crossed his face before he covered it with both hands and finished in a mildly horrified voice, “To steal _you_ from the Osaka detective.”

Silence.

Shinichi thought he shouldn’t laugh. It didn’t seem like the time to laugh. He wanted to anyway.

When KID peeked up, Shinichi’s mirth was only being held back by a dwindling thread. “I know,” KID said, cracking a small smile as he lowered his hands. “I kind of only realized how cheesy that is coming from me when it came time to say it.”

“Yeah,” Shinichi said, chuckling now. “Definitely cheesy. But I still don’t get what was so important that you needed to get me away from Hattori. If you needed a detective, wouldn’t it make more sense to take both of us?”

For reasons Shinichi didn’t yet comprehend, KID blushed.

“Okay, wait. Am I not making myself clear? Cheesy opener or no, I _am_ serious about this, Tantei-kun. I came here to win you over, so that’s what I’m going to do. I like _you_. I… don’t know anything about the Osaka detective, except that he’s got something I want.” The blush was more pronounced now, but KID wasn’t hiding anymore. He kept his confidence with determination, his posture straight and proud as he waited for Shinichi’s answer.

“Wait, do you… You _like_ me? Do you… Do you think Hattori and I are _dating_?”

“Are… Are you not?” KID replied, eyebrows tucking together in an unconscious mirror of Shinichi’s own _figuring it out_ face.

“Of course not!” Shinichi prodded KID’s chest with an accusatory finger, trying to distract from how each of these revelations got his brain tied up in knots. “How the heck did the master of recon come to such a wrong conclusion!”

“Are you kidding me?” KID shot back, on the defensive and leaning into Shinichi’s space. “It was a _natural_ conclusion! I mean, he always takes you out to eat. He calls you all the time. He’s always got his hands all over you, and you’re both detectives–”

Shinichi leaned back with a derisive snort and planted his hands back on his hips. “That last point is completely invalid. _Hakuba_ and Hattori are both detectives, and they hate each other.”

“I’m just saying that between all the other stuff and having a shared interest that’s a big part of your life, it seemed a reasonable conclusion.”

“And so you came to Osaka to steal me away so _you_ could be the one taking me out to eat and calling me all the time and–” He stopped short of _putting your hands all over me._ His cheeks suddenly felt full of hot coals. “Oh.”

KID’s grin was just as quick. “Oh indeed~! This might be easier than I thought.”

“On second thought,” Shinichi grumbled. “Maybe I’m not interested. Seems like a lot of trouble.”

“Playing hard to get, huh?”

Shinichi crossed his arms. “Who’s playing?”

“All right, all right. So I’ve got to convince you, is that it? Hm, something to show you I’d be a good choice as a boyfriend…” KID tapped a gloved finger against his lips as he mused.

Shinichi shrugged, but his eyes were drawn to that finger and they definitely lingered. “That, or get arrested,” he said anyway.

“This suddenly feels like coercion.”

“You started it.”

“I’ll end it,” KID replied with a grin, and took a step closer. “Am I permitted a kiss to prove my intentions?”

It was a small, small step, but KID was so much closer now and Shinichi suddenly looked startled and unsure. Their bantering had felt relaxed and normal, but the reality of what they were bantering _about_ abruptly sank in. KID was serious.

“Okay, let’s take a step back.” KID literally did. “Because you’ve clearly not given this due consideration yet.”

“‘Due,’ huh?” Shinichi answered on reflex.

“Look,” KID tried again. “I think I kind of sprang this on you. It’s been on my mind for ages but for you it’s out of the blue, right? Do you _want_ to kiss me? Is it something you’d like to try? What do you think?”

Shinichi _thought_ he must be glowing in the dark with how hot his face felt. “Are you patronizing me?” he demanded.

“No,” KID said firmly. “I just want to be as accommodating as possible. I’d really hate to chase you off now, with how far we’ve gotten.”

“Well then…” Part of him still couldn’t believe he was doing this. “Yes. I think that’s something I’d… like to try.”

KID’s smile this time was soft. “Good,” he said. “Me too.” Slowly, he reached out and offered his hand. Shinichi took it. “Then, may I?”

Shinichi’s tug on KID’s hand was his answer and they drew in close.

KID was so focused on every small move Shinichi made that he forgot tact and strategy altogether and let Shinichi take the reins. His breath came soft against KID’s jawline first. Shinichi was almost nuzzling closer, his nose touching KID’s cheek and his lips so near that KID thought he could feel their warmth already.

Shinichi nipped the distance away into a small, quick kiss; just a taste of KID’s bottom lip pressed to the seam of his.

KID’s hands were resting on the small of Shinichi’s back now, settled there without really _holding_ , and neither could say when that had happened. Shinichi liked the idea, though. His hands mirrored KID’s under the cape and their bodies were introduced to the same closeness their faces had already teased out.

On impulse, Shinichi took another kiss and KID responded in kind. It became a give and take, the same back-and-forth as their comfortable banter. It became a little sharp, a little biting, as much as their wit and quips. It became _charged_ as much as any of their chases, and it left them equally breathless in the dim, quiet room.

“Yeah,” Shinichi gasped when he could. “Yeah, you’ll do. You can stay.”

“Ha!” The laugh was startled out of KID who looked mirthful in the extreme with his eyes bright, cheeks pink, and grin wide. “So, not gonna arrest me then?”

“Innocent until proven guilty,” Shinichi said, and KID laughed out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhere along the line, around the time solomonara was finishing [Getting Off Track](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8364349/chapters/19159822), she texted me a fic idea: “KID thinks Shinichi and Hattori are dating so he goes to Osaka to take _steps_.” Then she told me _she_ wasn’t gonna write it… And so a notes document was born. Such is the start of all inadvisable fluff one-shots in my life.
> 
> Solomonara, naturally, remembers nothing of this exchange. Why would she? It was FOUR YEARS AGO. I am slow lmao


End file.
